Part Veela, All Chaos
by nahxahn
Summary: This is about what I think the second generation of Harry Potter would be like if there was one. I suggest reading the books before reading this. Oh, yeah! Review please!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter. (

Name: Gabriella Delacour Weasley

Age: 14

Hair: Blonde, with silver and red

Eyes: Violet

Skin: Tan with a few freckles

Other: A witch, daughter of Fleur Delacour and Bill Weasley, has one older sister, Madeline (see below).

Name: Madeline Delacour Weasley

Age: 18

Hair: Red

Eyes: Blue

Skin: Pale with a lot of freckles

Other: Older sister of Gabriella, witch

(Now, the story, as told by Gabriella)

I found my life pretty easy, being the most popular girl in Year Three at Beauxbatons, that is, until my dad announced that our family was moving to England to be closer to his family. That meant me switching to the fourth year at Hogwarts. Of course I protested, but it had effect on Father. Mother always said he was stubborn.

So now, here I am, on my way to meet the larger half of my family that I barely knew about before about a month ago.

"Gabriella, honey, make sure you put on a happy face for your relatives. We want to make a good impression," my mother said to me in French. I just sat there. Although now that I thought more about the idea of moving to Hogwarts, I liked it more and more. I could become the most popular girl in two wizarding schools in Europe.

"Sure Mother!" I replied more cheerfully than I had sounded in weeks. As I said this, we pulled into the fireplace of a house that Father informed me was called The Burrow. Everyone there turned and stared straight at us. Finally, after what seemed like ages, an older woman rushed over to us and hugged Father.

"Bill! I wasn't expecting you for at least another hour! Oh look at you!" Her gaze was directed towards me now. "You must be Gabbie!"

"Actually, it is Gabriella," I said, wishing more and more that Madeline was here to suffer with me. But no, she was safely back in her apartment in France. I suddenly felt the urge to turn around and walk through the fireplace right back to our home.

"Oh sorry dear!" I snapped back to reality. The older lady was talking again. "You must be so confused! This," She said, pulling out a bunch of people out of nowhere. "Is your Aunt Ginny!" She said, gesturing to the youngest of the adults in the room. She went through the rest of the 'family' in turn. "Your Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermionie, Uncle Fred, Uncle George, Uncle Percy, Aunt Penelope, and your Grandfather. And I am your Grandmother!"

I stared at all of the smiling at each one in turn. But there was more!

"These are your cousins, at least the ones in your year! Garren! Renée! Come over here! You'll love them!" She said to me and turned to talk to Father.

Name: Garren James Potter

Age: 14

Hair: Black and sticking up

Eyes: Green

Skin: Tan with a lot of freckles

Other: Wizard, son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley

Name: Renée Marie Weasley

Age: 14

Hair: Red and bushy

Eyes: Brown

Skin: Pale with a ton of freckles

Other: Witch, very tall, daughter of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley


	2. Chapter 2

This was going to be some year. Garren looked friendly enough, but Renée had a scowl on her face that reminded me of Madeline after she got over the initial shock of being stood up by her date. VERY angry. I liked Garren though.

"I'm in Gryffindor," Renée said. "It's the best house in Hogwarts. Every Weasley has been in Gryffindor."

"I'm in Gryffindor too. I hope I'll see you there," Did I mention I liked Garren?

"Oh, okay. I go in for a private sorting with Dumbledore tomorrow" I said.

"Oooooh! Too good to be sorted in front of the whole school like the rest of us are you? And I suppose you find that French accent of yours cute too?" I HATED Renée.

"I theenk eet's veree cute," said Garren, imitating my accent pretty badly.

"Of course YOU do!" Screamed Renée, storming off.

"Don't worry about her. I'll show you around Hogwarts when we get there. What do you take?"

"Oh, er… I take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy," I said, hoping with all of my might that they had those subjects at Hogwarts. I had not checked with Dumbledore about that yet.

"I see we have a smart girl on our hands. You're in luck, Renée takes those same subjects!" Garren was so sweet, yet so clueless.

"Lucky me," I muttered under my breath.

"Gabriella, let me introduce you to my little sister. You'll really like her. She's so sweet!"

Name: Heidi Molly Potter

Age: 6

Hair: Black and long

Eyes: Green

Skin: Tan with a few freckles

Other: Younger sister of Garren Potter, witch

"Hey! I'm Gabriella! What is your name?" I said. I mean she was so cute! She was her big brother in miniature, except missing her two front teeth.

"I'm Heidi! You talk funny! I like you!" Heidi seemed very excited to meet a girl who 'talked funny'.

"I like you too Heidi," I said. I turned to Garren and asked if we could go and meet the rest of the cousins.

"That's it!" He said.

"You mean that there are 7 Weasley children and only five kids!!" Yeah right. There had to be more.

"I only count four kids here," Garren said, looking around. "Me, you, Renée and Heidi."

"I have a sister who is at home in France."

"Oh, well there are more, Fred and George have two apiece, but they're with their mothers helping out at their joke shop. It's quite good actually. Fred and George are quite brilliant when they want to be. I'm sure you'll go when you go to get school supplies in Diagon Alley."

"Well, I cannot wait to meet them!" I said.

Just then 'Grandmother Weasley' came over and hustled Garren and I towards the table. "It's time to eat!" She said, scrambling around and pulling out her wand, trying to get everything on the table and push me into the seat next to Renée at the same time. I had to admit, even though it was not French, the food smelled amazing. "Dig in everyone!"

As I was cutting up my pasta, Renée glowered at me.

"Does everything you do have to be done absolutely perfectly?" She asked, scowling again. "I mean just look at how amazingly even those pasta noodles were cut up. Oh wait! You have ten in one stack and eleven in the other ones! You might want to fix that." The sarcasm was just oozing out of her.  
"Renée! That's no way to make your cousin feel welcome. That's how they do things in France!" This obviously had to be my Aunt Hermione.

"Thank you Aunt Hermione, but I can handle my own issues with Renée." I said, although I was secretly grateful that Renée had turned bright red when her mother had spoken.

After dinner was over, I took Renée aside and asked her if she was not in her right mind. "I mean, you have barely even known me for an hour and you already hate me!"

"I don't hate you, it's just that Garren really likes you…"

I cut her off "Er… is he not my cousin?"

"You didn't know? Garren is from Harry's messed up first marriage!"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!"

"Harry actually fell for one of Romilda Vanes underhanded love potion tricks and married her. Yeah, it really happened. Crazy."

"So Garren is not really related to either of us?"

"No, but everybody at Hogwarts thinks he's a Weasley, so don't blow it."

"But would people not notice if you went out with him, as you are so obviously dying to."

"Yeah, but then at least he'd have a chance to tell everyone, not have someone else tell everyone for him."

"Your, I mean Garren's secret is safe with me."


	3. The Hogwarts Express

Name: Alreasa Luna Longbottom

Age: 14

Hair: Blonde and long

Eyes: Pale blue

Skin: Pale

Other: Daughter of Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, witch

This was what Renée told me about the girl sitting across from her, Garren and I on the Hogwarts Express. "She's a little loony, just like her mother was no doubt. The only difference is that SHE'S in Gryffindor too. She'll be in our dorm. Just to let you know, she hangs up little cloves of garlic around her bed to ward off… er… Blibbering Snorkacks or something."

"That is very good to know, thank you. Hello Alreasa, I am Gabriella Weasley. I will be in your dorm with Renée this year. I just moved from France." Alreasa looked up at me.

"Oh, you were talking to me? Nobody except for teachers call me Alreasa anymore. It's Luna. Like my mother," She held up a magazine and asked, "Do you read the Quibbler? My mother runs it. My father teaches Herbology here. He's really good."

"The Quibbler?" I asked Renée.

"A load of rubbish. But don't tell her that. She'll probably send a Snorkack on you or something."

I had a feeling that I was going to like Hogwarts. It had a certain charm to it. I already noticed that, unlike Beauxbatons, the other students here were peeking into peoples compartments, greeting one another even though they were not in the same house. Just as that thought occurred to me, two familiar faces appeared in the compartment we were in.

Name: Amora Angelina Weasley

Age: 14

Hair: Red and braided

Eyes: Brown

Skin: Golden brown with freckles

Other: Daughter of Angelina Johnson and Fred Weasley, witch, practical joker

Name: Admeta Alicia Weasley

Age: 14

Hair: Red and Braided

Eyes: Dark Brown

Skin: Dark tan with freckles

Other: Daughter of Alicia Spinnet and George Weasley, witch, practical joker

The two cousins, born 72 hours apart, were very nearly identical. It was scary how that turned out with their mothers being so different. Amora and Admeta helped out in Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes over the summer, and during the school year they were in the Fourth Year at Hogwarts. They were in Gryffindor, like all of the Weasleys, and were in Renée, Luna, and my dorm.

"Hey Gabby!" They said together.

"Do not call me that!" I said.

"Gabriella, if you are going to survive here at Hogwarts, you are going to have to learn how to handle a little nickname. Besides, you don't want everyone to think you're too snooty to have a nickname like the rest of us. Do you? I thought you wanted to be popular," Renée was whispering in my ear.

"Alright, you may call me Gabby. My new nickname is Gabby!" I said.

"Hooray for Gabby!" Garren said, a little too enthusiastically for Renée. She shot him a dirty glance that screamed stop flirting with her.

"Er… I must use the lavatory? Where is it?" I asked, hoping that Renée would offer to take me and leave Garren alone.

"I'll show her!" Ugh. My plan had backfired, instead of Renée taking me, Garren had volunteered.

"Er… alright." Garren exited the compartment and led me down a few carts to what looked like the back compartment, which was empty.

"We need to talk. I like you Gabby, sort of as more than a friend, or a cousin. Which may sound kind of awkward if you really think about it for a while. But…"

"I know about your mother, if that is what you are talking about Garren." I said. Wondering if he was thinking what I thought he was thinking, and trying to say what I thought he was trying to say. "But would other people not think it strange if we er… went out?"

"Everybody else already knows that I'm not Ginny's kid! I thought I told Renée to tell you that!"

"She told me that it was only she who knew, and not to flirt with you in public because they did not know and you did not wish to tell them."

"Ah, well, that's Renée for you. You'd think as I told her a million times that I liked her as a cousin that she would stop trying to scare away any girl who I showed any interest in." I had not heard about this before.

"You mean there have been other girls she has been rude to?"

"Yea! There was Nina Macmillan, who was told that Renée was already going steady with me for 4 years. And Chanita Davies was told that I had a neverending case of unseen Spattergroit. Oh and Belinda Malfoy, who I have never shown any interest in in my entire life, was told to stay away or Renée would tell the school about the time when she passed out at the sight of blood. She's supposedly the toughest girl in school, you see."

"Wow, she must really fancy you!" Amazed that Renée could have done that, I nearly fell.

"But the thing is, she doesn't get that I just don't fancy her. I fancy you." And he did one thing I never would have expected him to do. He reached out to stroke my cheek, and instead pulled my hair.

"OW!!" I screamed. He had pulled quite hard.

"Oh, sorry! Let me kiss it and make it all better!" So that was why he suddenly had had the urge to pull my hair out of my head. He needed an excuse to kiss me. As if! As Garren leaned closer to me, the door of the compartment flew open. Right as our lips touched, Renée screamed.

"YOU TRAITOR!!"

"What? I have never been with you Renée! Why do you keep doing this to me?"

"Well it's obvious that SHE'S part veela! She might of done something to you and I just had to check!"

"Renée! I told you yesterday that I fancied Gabby! And now you've gone and freaked her out about the fact that I'm not really her cousin. I LIKE HER RENÉE! AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

"FINE!!!!!!" Renée screamed and stormed off, no doubt to sulk back in the compartment with Luna.

"Now, where were we?" Garren said, leaning closer. Again, just as our lips touched, the door flew open. But this time, it was not Renée.


	4. More Hogwarts Express

"MUM!" Garren screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! THIS IS SCHOOL!" My aunt Ginny had indeed pushed the door open to find Garren and me.

"Dumbledore asked me to come and teach here. I wanted to surprise you. I went to your compartment, and when no one was there, I asked Renée where you had gone and she told me to come here. And now that I found you…"

"Mum! You can't just barge in here on me like this! It's an invasion of privacy!"

"Garren, honey. You can't go around like this. She's your cousin! What will people think?" Aunt Ginny, I mean Professor Potter, was handling this quite calmly considering that she had just walked in to find her son kissing a girl. I knew something bad was going to come out of Garrens side of this. Here it came.

"Not by blood! Everyone already knows that! You should've told me you were coming to Hogwarts BEFORE it happens! You, TEACHING at Hogwarts…." As Garren ranted on about his mother I asked Aunt Ginny:

"What subject do you teach, Professor?" I said, hoping that it was a subject I was not taking. I noticed Aunt Ginny shoot a nervous glance at Garren, whose face had begun to turn beet red. If Aunt Ginny had not just walked in on me attempting to kiss him, I would have been cracking up.

"I'm going to teach Charms. Flitwick retired a few months ago." So I was stuck taking my favorite subject with my aunt. My teacher at Beauxbatons was so talented with a wand, that she could turn water into wine and pumpkin juice at the same time.

"SO MUM, WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY IS, LEAVE!!!!!!!!" Garren stopped and panted. He looked at me, begging me with his eyes to back him up.

"That is not exactly true Professor," I said, watching Garrens face for a sign of the anger he was going to feel as I had just stuck up for his mother.

"Yea! Zat ees not exactlee true Professor!" He said, imitating me for what he must have supposed was emphasis. "Wait! Gabby! What did you just say?!"

"I do not think that our relationship is going to work out, Garren. I do not date nutcases!" I heard Aunt Ginny cover a giggle behind a laugh. It was obvious she agreed with me. I stormed out of the compartment.

"Il est fou ! Exploser comme cela. Il n'y a aucune manière que je sortirai jamais avec lui !" When I reached the compartment Renée was in, I entered and sat down across from her. Luckily, Luna was in the restroom at the time. Renée looked at me, confused. I realized that I was still muttering under my breath in French. "He is all yours!" I said.

Just then Garren walked in. "**Balourd" ****I muttered. He glared at my dirty scowl and sat down next to Renée. He whispered something. I heard every word he said.**

**"I was only using her to make you jealous," The liar. He leaned in closer to her and kissed her straight in front of me. His eyes turned toward me and he raised his eyebrows, as if to show how many girls he could get and propose a challenge to me. I decided to take it. I undid my hair, which I had done in a long braid. I opened the compartment door and stuck my head out, swished my hair around, and looked out, delighted to have see several Sixth Year boys coming in my direction.**

**"Hey! She's the French girl. The new one!" One said to his friends. "I learned French when I was little! Venez reposez-vous avec mes abats-jour et moi?" I giggled. He obviously did not realize that he had just asked if I wanted to sit with his lampshades and him.**

**"Oui!" I said. Humoring their pitiful attempts to speak French. I went along. I was pleased to look back and see the astonished look on Garrens face.**

**The Sixth Years obviously had not studied French for a very long time. Throughout the ride to Hogwarts, I answered questions such as: Quel est votre rideau préféré ? (What is your favorite curtain?), Où en fritures vole-t-je ? (Where in fries did I fly?), and Avez-vous plaisir à manger les arbres et le bleu ? (Do you enjoy eating trees and blue?). There was not one word of English coming from me the whole time. Knowing four languages (French, English, Italian, and Spanish) could be quite enjoyable. As I was about to go back to my first compartment to change, the leader of the group asked me: "Comment allez-vous aux baisers français ?" (How are you at French kissing?" **

**"Very good thank you." I replied. He looked stunned for a moment, then leaned in and kissed me. Garren looked out on us from the compartment and turned beet red again. We let go of each other, and exchanged names. I went into the compartment to change, and Renée told me all about Charlie Thomas. Apparently he was the Quidditch captain.**

**"Yes. I think I will try out here. I was a chaser at home!" I said. This ride could not have been any better.**


	5. Hogwarts

We had finally reached Hogsmeade Station. I felt relieved to finally be away from Garren, who had been shooting me dirty looks for the whole ride to my new home. I had been thinking about what I was going to tell him to get him to leave me alone when I noticed Renée looking at me expectantly.

"Er… what?" I asked, curious about Renée taking a sudden interest in me.

"I asked you if anyone had told you about the horseless carriages yet, but I guess it's too late. Here they come now" Renée turned to enter the carriage closest to us. I could not see how she believed they were horseless however. They were pulled by the ugliest creature I had seen in my life. Renée noticed my hesitation and turned around. "Oh…" she said, with understanding in her eyes. "You can see the thestrals? Who did you see die?"

"These are thestrals? Ick! I always thought that they would be a little more majestic than, THIS! To answer your question, my younger sister, Amarante, died when I was seven. She was only three and walked straight into a fire because she was copying my fathers' way of getting to work. I was the only one there and tried to pull her out, but I burned my arm and stopped. By the time my mother got there to put out the fire, it was too late." I pulled up my sleeve to show them the shiny burn on my forearm.

"Wow," Garren said. "That must have been painful for you. And I'm not only taking about the burn." I noticed he was going out of his way to make me feel bad.

"Yes, but it wasn't her fault. WAS IT GARREN????? I mean, you were only seven Gabby. It's not like you could have stopped it. At least you tried. When Garren fell out of a tree six years ago I couldn't have cared less." As Renée finished speaking, Garren turned bright red.

"I wasn't falling, I was er… ok, I was falling! But only because Renée pushed me."

"I did not!" Renée began to protest, but I interrupted.

"Er, I think the carriage is rolling away without us." I interjected into what was probably going to turn into a pretty interesting argument. The two kept arguing as they hopped quickly into the moving carriage.

"Admit it! You pushed me and you can't deny it!" Garren was saying to Renée.

"How could I have pushed you if I was on the grass, with lemonade in my hands, and facing AWAY from the stupid tree?" Renée responded with all of the anger she had been storing up for me. I guess I was off the hook.

"You were up in the tree with me, and you know it! And if you still claim that you weren't, PROVE IT!!!"

"I can't prove it," Renée started, an evil glint in her eye.

"HA! So you did push me!" Garren interrupted.

"No. As I was saying, I can't prove it, but your mother can." Renée sneered.

"Er, guys? As much as I hate to interrupt this love-fest, I think that it is time to get out of the carriage." We had come to an abrupt halt right outside the castle doors.

"Oh, good!" Renée said. "Come on Garren, let's go find your mother."

"Gabriella?! Gabriella!? Gabriella Weasley? Over here please!!!" I heard a voice calling my name. I walked over to where it was from to find a tall woman with her hair in a tight bun and a very stern face looking down at me. "Ah, you must be Gabriella! I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. I teach Transfiguration here, and I will be the head of Gryffindor House for the 60th consecutive year."

"Er, thank you." I said, trying, and failing to hide my confusion.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to introduce you separately. He feels that you will feel more welcome here that way." She looked as though she disagreed. I could not blame her, I disagreed too.

"Oh, well thank you. But that will not be necessary. I have already met several people here. If you could please excuse me, I would like to go talk to one of them now." I said hoping that Professor McGonagall would let me go. Relief flooded in her face as she smiled and gestured for me to go on. "Une célébration, toute pour moi ? Étant présenté à toute l'école ? Au juste de ce que j'ai besoin, des autres école complètement des garçons regardant fixement moi dès le début. Je souhaite juste que je pourrais me mélanger dedans ici pendant au moins une heure." I muttered to myself as I made my way towards Renée and Garren, who had cornered Aunt Ginny, and was asking her question after question. Garren looked very embarrassed.

"That's right Garren. Renée had her back to the tree the whole time. She couldn't have pushed you." Garren turned bright pink.

"That ain't fair." He said under his breath.

"Garren, what did I tell you about the word ain't? Repeat after me. Ain't ain't a word so I ain't gonna say it cause my mother says it ain't and my mother ain't never wrong."

Renée and I giggled as Garren repeated the hysterical sentence. Okay, so it was not that hysterical, but watching a teacher and Garren, who was now the shade of a ripe red apple made it hysterical to watch. Just at that moment, however, we were ushered inside of the castle by Professor Dumbledore. Renée and I turned towards the Gryffindor table (I only knew where it was because Renée had told me earlier.)

"Gabby! Over here!" I turned to see that Charlie was yelling for me, his blue eyes shining with hope. Renée and I walked over to sit with him and his Sixth-year friends. Garren followed Renée and I like a puppy.

"Nobody has to know about the tree incident right?" Garren asked anxiously.

"No, now behave yourself around these people. Charlie's a prefect." Renée told him. We sat down at the table, and Charlie started his pitiful attempts at French again.

"Vous regardez incroyablement la bicyclette aujourd'hui. (You look incredibly bicycle today.)" He said. Renée and I exchanged looks.

"Um, Gabby can speak English, you know?" Renée said, uncertainly.

"Oh, I know. I'm just practicing my French." Charlie said, but he still was bright red.

After we finished our meal, the Hogwarts food was not quite as bad as my mother had claimed, Charlie pulled me aside.

"I have something to tell you." He said. He walked me straight into a door pretending to be solid wall and kissed me, hard.

"What must you tell me?" I asked.

"Well, um, you're a little younger than me, but I was wondering, do you want to be my girlfriend?" He blurted out the last part as if he was embarrassed to say it.

"What? In France, if a girl kisses a boy, that automatically makes her his girlfriend. You did not have to ask." I said. There was no such custom in France, but I felt it would make him feel better if he did not have to feel bad about not asking me earlier. Plus, his tan skin had been turning slowly pink as he asked me, and I could tell he really liked me.

"Oh, great!" He said, the blush in his cheeks reddening. "And I heard Renée telling Thorn that you played Chaser. I just wanted to let you know I have a place reserved on our team for you."

"That's great, that really is." I said, and walked out of the door, holding hands with Charlie to find a very angry someone glaring at me.


End file.
